Born To Die Raised To Kill How Could You Love Me
by ToxicxxFumes
Summary: This woman...her frenzied actions, flowing golden-blond hair whipping along with the winds rhythm. In her hands a white book, silver trimming along the spine, torn pages...Danger lurking upon each of those pages. This woman has she come to haunt them?...


**You send that adrenaline to well in my throat. You make me crazier than i already am.**

Song: Die Born

_I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know it's short. But you're just being semi-introduced to the villians. Enjoy._

**The Gem was born on evils' fire;**

**The Gem shall be his portal,**

**He comes to claim he comes to sire,**

_**The end the all things mortal.**_

Raven awoke, alarmed by the new voices playing inside her head. Each emotion, Rage, Anger, Pain…the ones that shield her face behind the mask, in which she's been captured in for most of her life. Sweat slowly trickled down her warm, gray cheeks. Burning past each layer beneath her skin. It felt nice, to have the boiling hot beads of liquid shimmy down her spine; but having those now returning thoughts, _that_ alone was dangerous. At any given time, someone could invade her thoughts.

**I am cold and I don't know why  
Said you got to keep me warm  
You will run from my eyes  
They stare you down and make you burn**

Wiping away the remains of the burning liquid, she sighed…remembering the way she acted towards her friends…_that_ day. The day he, came from within' her. No invite to join their world, just an invasion of her mind. Wiping her out of this day and age. Literally. Robin found her as her child-like self, helpless, powerless. She went to far that day. The _end_…or what we-I thought was the end. But they helped her, saved her, gave her faith, and hope. Robin saved hoped for them both. In return, she kept her bond. Why shut out someone who understands you, almost inside out?

**I will not go down, this is not my home  
For any fears at all, fears at all  
Keep me running, keep me running wild  
Keep me innocent**

No one, however, could ever possibly, even with all the power in the universe, be able to define her that way…_ever_. I doubt she could, herself.

Breaking her thoughts, and concentration of removing the sweat lines, the Titans tower shook with a loud roar.

"Calling all Titans! Calling all Titans! Come to the living room at once!" Robin's voice echoed throughout the full length of the tower.

**The beach is hot, it burns my feet  
I'm a little tired, don't know what I'm gonna do with this  
I am gonna run  
Gonna make it worth my while**

Quickly she swung her cape around and swiftly glided out her bedroom door. When she reached the monitor beyond the living room, she froze. A woman, with long wavy gold-blond hair, stand tall on the screen, she looks as though she was laughing hysterically to herself. Like being told a funny joke, but no one understanding the meaning behind it.

Her hands a flame, with gold and black outlines deeply cut inside her palms. As though burning right threw; she of course was unable to feel that.

This woman the Titans all thought to be dead, they never imagined in their wildest dreams…( which were of course…_insane_ well, Ravens and Robins were…) that this young lady, would be walking, no… dancing gracefully over beneath her firey grave. Has she come back to haunt them…come back from some weird, magical being like her "father" like Slade had been given new powers…Scat.

**It gets me high it gets me around  
Everybody's walls, I don't feel no pain  
Cause I am numb from the fall**

I don't know…and I'm the one who could set a house on fire, just from glaring at someone for to long. Maybe from laughing to hard…which I highly doubt would happen.

Why she's here, the titans knew they had not heard the last of "The end of the world" being told to them. With _her_ around, she'd most likely be unable to control her powers. Yet again.

The Titans, especially Raven, noticed an item, in the woman's hand, a book maybe. White, silver outlining the spine, pages darkened, torn, ripped. A book, perhaps, from her room. No. That was locked away, safely, away from the naked eye. From any human, or creature born. That book was dangerous, and if she got her hands on it, she could unleash that monster, who Raven once called, her friend.

**Yeah it's hard for me to make one little change  
I don't have to change at all**

_Malceour_. _Reureck._

"But..how..?" Suddenly, all of the teens eyes were locked on Raven's with concern. Raven, unaware she'd spoken aloud, just.. stared.

"It doesn't matter _how_ it happened.. we just need to know who did it, and why they would need Terra, for whatever they have planned for us.." An angered Robin stated, and smashed his left fist into the face of his right palm.

"Oh, dear friends! Whatever should we do with Terra! She seems so uh..out of it. She doesn't remind me of our friend, and that scares me.. oh, i wonder who has done this!" Starfire cried, covering her mouth with her long fingers.

Raven, frusturated, looked at her teamates in turn, then at Starfire, and rage took over. "Starfire, calm down! We'll find out who did this to her, and we'll figure out how.. she was frozen in a chamber of solid lava, you can't reverse the effect so easily! I've stayed up all night for months, I've looked in every one of my spell books. There's no way you can cure her, if even I can't! We'll get to the bottom of this, and find out if this..woman really is Terra."

Beastboy chimed in, "If this really is.. T-e-r-r-a (Beastboy said her name as if there were 5 syllabols) than.. this could mean her powers had something to do with it.. i dunno how, but she's powerful enough to have that happen. I just.. (he sighed) I hope this isn't..her.

Robin touched his shoulder lightly, "Beastboy, let's get down to business, and save our friend."

The team looked at eachother nodding.

Then left to do their own research.

Could this really be Terra.

Sorry, it's so short! Review, and they'll get way longer. Please, thank you.


End file.
